


Oaths and Bonds

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Softness, M/M, Minor Angst, Thiam, pack matchmaking, ppl is alive, thiam halfbirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: In order for the pack to survive they must ally themselves with a stronger pack in a neighbouring territory. Liam is an unattached beta destined to be mated with another pack's beta.





	Oaths and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! This is supposed to be the third (I didnt have one for song lyrics), but I guess I accidentally wrote over the Day 2 fic with this one because I'm a fool. So anyway, here it is. Forgive the spelling mistakes -_-

‘Liam, think of the pack.’ Scott levelled a sharp gaze at the young beta. Liam’s levels of anger expressed themselves in different ways. Currently Liam was simmering. Which meant his arms were crossed and a scowl took up most of his face.

‘I don’t want a mate.’ Liam snarled.

‘Everyone has a mate!’ Scott said, glancing at Allison and Isaac and feeling a sudden warmth as they made funny faces at him. ‘Or two.’

Liam grumbled. He paced around the warehouse they’d claimed and fixed up into a living space.

‘Liam, you know what happens to unattached wolves most of the time.’ Scott said. Liam paused. Thrown out of the pack for disputes. Being anti-social. Challenging every bond and pack mate. Growing more and more out of control until exile. And then death.

‘Maybe I’m one of the exceptions. Maybe I like being alone.’ It was rare but it did happen among wolves, though often the loners were strong alphas driven by a singular purpose. Not betas with anger issues.

‘We both know that’s not true.’ Scott said. Liam flinched at the pity in his eyes. He hadn’t always been alone. A few years ago he’d had a mate. Or the start of courtship anyway, but Hayden had been killed by hunters. Her death devastated Liam, and forced the pack to move their territory deeper into Beacon Hills. Liam steeled himself after that, using his anger to protect their pack and drive away rivals.

‘We don’t need them.’ Liam said.

‘You can’t protect all of us, all of the time, Liam. And you shouldn’t have to. You deserve to be happy.’

‘Becoming mates with some random woman from a nearby pack will make me happy?’ Liam asked, dangerously on the edge of boiling.

‘Maybe.’ Scott said.

‘Who is she even? Do you know?’

‘She’s their beta. I think.’

‘You think?’ Liam growled.

‘Liam, I know it’s a lot of pressure. I know it’s not ideal, but this is the way we’ve been surviving for centuries. Stiles is mated to Derek—we’re allies with the Hale pack. Their territory is too far away for them to help us directly. We need to make friends with our neighbours. It’s the only shot we have here.’ Scott said.

Their numbers had dwindled over the past two years, leaving a small core working together. But Liam knew all it took was one swipe from an established, organized pack, and they would be gone. The thought of it alone made him shiver. The pack had to survive. His family needed to be safe.

‘Fine.’ Liam’s voice was low.

‘You’ll do it?’

‘Yes.’

‘You have to say it all, Liam. It needs to be a witnessed oath.’

‘I volunteer myself for pairing with Chimera pack.’ Liam said. 

A weight lifted from Scott’s shoulders. He knew it wasn’t fair to Liam, but this was the best way to ensure their survival. He hoped that whoever the other pack chose, she would be good for Liam. Drawing him out of the whirlwind of anger he’d been hiding in since Hayden’s death.

‘We’ll meet up in their territory tomorrow evening.’ Scott sighed.

Liam grabbed his coat and stalked towards the industrial metal door. The one that went to the old loading bay that they never used.

‘Where are you going?’ Scott asked.

‘Out.’ Liam grabbed the steel door and lifted straight up without any effort. As he stalked off into the night the door slid back down—a deep dent where Liam’s hand once gripped.

‘I would say that’s boiling point right there.’ Isaac said, resting a hand on Scott’s shoulder. The alpha continued to stare at the spot where Liam had been standing.

‘Let him be. You worry too much.’ Allison said, taking Scott and Isaac by their hands. Scott sighed. It killed him that he had not one, but two mates, all of mutual choice. Liam would never have that. He had’t told the beta, but things were a lot more dire than most of them knew. Liam pairing with a powerful pack would save them all. And Scott couldn’t ignore that.

###

Liam shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. This entire thing was stupid. He didn’t need anyone. He had his pack. They made him strong. Sure, sometimes he saw what Malia and Kira had, or Scott and Isaac and Allison, and he felt a pang of something inside. It never quite went away either. Even when the pack cuddled him. Showered him with affection and teasing. It was like a bone he didn’t have was broken and trying to heal. He couldn’t touch it, or express it. He’d given up long ago—content to eek out what little happiness he could. It was enough. He’d make it be enough. He didn’t need a stranger from another pack poking around trying to change him.

Crowds of people passed by, heading out for the night to drink and party. They had the right idea—just throw your arms up and let it go. He could do that. He’d rail and rage and drink himself stupid for one night, and then he’d let it go and lower eyes, tuck tail, and be mated with whoever Chimera pack picked. A quick text to Mason let him know is friend was crashing with his boyfriend for a few days. Meeting the family. Liam was on his own for this.

Liam took a turn onto a side street. There were several packs with territory in this part of Beacon Hills. His pack had been squeezed into the worst area for werewolves—industrial and smelly and noisy. Navigating around the territory of the other packs was key to keeping peace. So far that caution had earned them a begrudged tolerance. Liam was careful to note where he was, even if all the smells dulled his nose.

Neutral ground was Bank St. to Rook St. There were a few small apartments, a laundromat (one that was fond of spitting out Liam’s shirts dirtier than they went in), cafe, restaurants, a small pub and even a tree. Liam headed for the pub. There were werewolves and other supernaturals all around, mixing undetected with humans. This was one of the few neutral spots where instincts over territory didn’t kick in the moment someone stepped within ten feet of another. It was a haven. One Liam rarely indulged in, until now.

The pub was dim and nearly empty. The bar at the back had one other guy sitting at a stool near the end. Empty enough to draw Liam in. As he sat down he scratched a wolf head onto the napkin with a nearby pencil before sliding it to the bar tender. They nodded and turned to mix his drink.

Alan Deaton owned the bar, and was well connected in the world of supernaturals. It was impossible for a werewolf to get drunk with out the assistance of a properly mixed drink containing a hint of wolfsbane. Liam always thought that was funny. Adding more poison to poison made it drinkable. He slid a few bills to the bartender and took a deep breath. The whiskey turned purple with the addition of wolfsbane. Liam psyched himself up and gulped down the entire glass in one go.

‘Another.’ His voice was hoarse as he set the glass down. The bartender went to work mixing a second drink.

A whistle caught him off guard. Liam looked to his left—two stools over was a guy nursing a drink. He looked rough, dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his jaw.

‘Hair of the dog?’ The stranger smiled. Clearly he was a few drinks ahead of Liam.

‘Wolf maybe.’ Liam muttered, drinking half of the glass in front of him. He was starting to feel it. He thought about drinking the rest in a rush and getting another, but instinct told him to go slow.

‘Ha!’ The stranger laughed, ‘Want company?’

Liam blinked. Normally he’d keep his head down and tell the stranger to shove off. But the whiskey and wolfsbane were kicking in. The broken part of him was sharp—hard to ignore. Company was welcome. Attention was needed.

‘Sure.’ Liam croaked, throat still healing from the burn of the alcohol. The stranger settled in beside him.

‘Theo.’ He nodded.

‘Liam.’

‘Pretty young to be chasing your troubles with booze.’ Theo teased.

‘We’re the same age. Probably.’

’23.’ Theo leaned on the bar.

’21.’ Liam waved him off. What did it matter? As soon as you were twenty you were like, fully grown or whatever. He blinked rapidly. The whiskey was doing too good of a job.

‘You okay?’

‘I’m good.’ Liam said, tilting in his seat. Theo grabbed him gently and held him up on his stool. Liam felt his cheeks flush at the touch. Theo’s hands were slightly calloused. Strong.

‘Sorry.’ Liam mumbled.

‘Here.’ Theo gave him a glass of water. Liam downed the whole bottle with a big sigh when he was done.

‘Thanks.’ Liam said. His head felt light but he was grounded again. Kind of. Mostly. He looked at Theo again. Theo had pretty eyes. And pretty lips.

‘You’re pretty.’ Liam said. ‘Shit.’

Theo laughed. ‘I take it that was supposed to be an “inside the brain” observation.’

‘Yes. Yes you are right.’ Liam said. The pressures of being mated to a stranger were gone thanks to the rapid drinking, but the empty part inside creeped up on him. Looming above and lurking below. Threatening to engulf him. He’d been holding it at bay since they’d buried Hayden. The alcohol deadened his care of obligations, but it amplified the sorrow.

‘You okay?’ Theo’s voice was rough but Liam could hear the care in his tone. The stranger rubbed his back slowly and Liam gave a slow sigh, leaning on the bar. It was a question all of his pack had asked. He’d shrugged them all off. He had to be stronger. Better. But it was tiring, being angry all the time. Tough.

‘Do you ever get lonely?’ Liam asked.

‘Sure. Everyone does.’ 

‘Not my… family.’ Liam said. ‘Everyone is so close.’

‘And you’re not?’ Theo asked.

Liam shook his head.

‘I want to be. I try to be. But I can’t.’ He said, fumbling for the words, ‘I think the stove is broken.’

Theo laughed, ‘What?’

‘I’m the stove. And it’s broken because I’m broken.’ Liam slurred before frowning, trying to focus on his speech.

‘It’s just on all the time. Burning all the food. Too hot to get close.’

‘Mmmm.’ Theo nodded. Liam blinked at him. Did this random stranger understand what he was trying to say?

‘I’m more of a refrigerator than a stove.’ Theo said, looking off at the bottles that lined the wall behind the bar. ‘Not hot. Cold. Very cold. The people around me think I have a problem just because some bad stuff happened to me when I was growing up. They keep bugging me to change. Tell me to lighten up. Be approachable.’

‘Right? People, they all are very nosey.’ Liam said, trying his best to sound sober.

Theo smiled. It faded quickly. Whatever was inside him was similar to the thing in Liam. The beta could feel it like a knife edge too sharp for practical use. Hidden just beneath the surface of how Theo carried himself.

‘You’re not a fridge.’ Liam announced, starting to sober up, ‘You’re a knife.’

Theo’s eyes narrowed, then softened. Suddenly he looked very tired.

‘The worst part is they’re right. My friends. I can’t keep going on like this, you know? Sorry. I know you got your own problems. I’ll shut up.’ Theo said. Liam didn’t think—he just reached out and took Theo’s hand in his, cradling its weight in his palm. Curling fingers around each other.

‘It’s heavy. Kind of like… crushing you. All the time.’ Liam said. 

Theo stared at him, surprised. Liam faltered, then went on, ‘But you can’t let any one know it. And you can’t let them worry. You have to make sure you look strong. Like you’re always ready. But inside it hurts. So you don’t think about it. You fill life up with everything else. Until you can’t anymore.’

‘Shit.’ Theo said, wiping his face on the back of his arm.

‘Sorry.’ Liam said.

‘You’re a smart little fucker, aren’t you?’ Theo smiled. He’d wiped away most of the tears, but Liam could tell he’d caught onto something deep inside that wanted to stay hidden.

‘Naw.’ Liam smiled, ‘Just the whiskey talking.’

‘To whiskey wisdom.’ Theo raised his glass. Liam clinked his own and sipped the remaining liquid. He noticed the purple tint of Theo’s drink. His senses were dulled from drinking so he missed it earlier. Theo was a werewolf. Probably from a rival pack. If they met outside of this place they’d probably tear each other apart. But in here…

Liam shook his head. He hadn’t been with anyone since Hayden. And he was about to be mated to a stranger tomorrow. The thought ran up his spine like barbed wire. He glanced at Theo. Maybe that was a reason. Maybe for a brief second he could lose himself in someone who understood him. Give him enough strength for a life time of pretending. Of being strong, at least on the outside.

Liam took a deep breath before reaching out and touching the edge of Theo’s hand with the tips of fingers. The man was startled, then curious. His eyes searched Liam’s face as he relaxed his hand. The beta took hold of Theo’s calloused fingers.

‘You’re warm.’ He said, looking up at Theo. There was a hesitation there. Uncertainty. Liam was still drunk enough not to recoil at the rejection, if that’s what it was. Instead he held Theo’s hand tighter. Needing to be close. To hold on to something in the hurricane winds of life that were swirling around him. Even if it was just for an hour. Just for a night.

A smile slowly made its way across Theo’s face. Soft and hopeful, not like the cocky smirk he had earlier. A real smile.

Liam leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Theo’s breath was hot and smelled like whiskey and poison. His lips, slightly chapped but soft. Their lips met and the carefully composed want surged into urgent need. They’d both starved themselves from meaningful contact, from the deep wounds inside. As they kissed Liam could feel every scar in him open up new. The pain was fresh, like it happened moments ago. He knew Theo could feel it as keenly as he felt the sharp pang of loneliness in the stranger. At the same time the warmth between them flushed away the hurt and fear.

When they finally separated Liam found his eyelids heavy. Breath coming in gasps.

‘Wow.’

Theo chuckled. He smiled again—a mix of genuine and cocky. He took Liam’s hand as he stood, drawing the beta to him by the finger tips.

‘I have a place nearby. My place. Neutral.’ Theo said. Liam swallowed. The last of the alcohol had burned out of his system as his body healed itself. He felt like going with Theo was something bigger than it appeared to be, but he couldn’t figure out why. He did know that he wanted to on every level. Something inside called out for the taller man.

Liam nodded, then they were off into the night.

###

 

Theo’s apartment was sparse. Liam got the impression that he used it more to get away and think than to live in. Still, the bed had been soft and after they were finished with it, the shower was warm. He was surprised when Theo followed him in, insisting on sharing the hot water. Liam rested his head against Theo’s chest and let the hot water running over his head and down his back.

‘You’re hogging the shower.’ Theo whispered.

‘Just a little longer.’ Liam muttered. The heat of the water and the warmth of Theo’s body was a comfort. The hurt part inside felt a bit better. Quieter. Mending. He didn’t know it would be like this. He thought it would be a quick, sweet treat. A kind of distraction he could keep in the back of his mind and return to in the future to draw on in tough times. Instead, being with Theo was simple and easy. Deep and light at the same time. How could he let this go?

Theo grunted and took hold of Liam by the shoulders. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around himself—something Liam found he was disappointed at since he couldn’t see Theo’s body anymore.

‘Time to get dry.’

‘Five more minutes.’

‘Pizza is getting cold.’

‘I like cold pizza.’ Liam said. He heard Theo moving around the bathroom. A slight metal sound was familiar. Liam realized it was the toilet handle flushing just before the water turned ice cold, making him leap from the shower.

‘You asshole!’ Liam tried to cover up with just his hands as Theo laughed.

‘Oh come on, what are you doing?’

‘Covering my dick!’

‘I hate to break it to you, but we just had sex like five times—I saw your dick.’

‘Shut up.’ Liam said, a smile coming to his face as he straightened and dropped his hands to his side. ‘And hand me a towel.’

Theo gave him a look.

‘Please.’ Liam added. Theo tore the towel from his waist and threw it at Liam who choked at the sudden sight of Theo’s nudity. Which he was rapidly getting accustomed to.

They settled on the bed with an open box of pizza close at hand. The more they talked the better Liam felt. After they finished eating he let Theo draw him into a gentle kiss. Which turned into several more, then quiet making out on Theo’s soft bed. As they relaxed against each other Liam considered leaving. He needed to be back tomorrow for the meeting with Chimera pack, and no doubt he’d have to build in time for Scott to scold him. Especially if someone told him he’d been picking up strangers at a bar. Not that Theo was really a stranger now. He was… Liam wasn’t sure. A friend? Yes. Maybe something more.

It didn’t matter. He’d meet his mate tomorrow and he’d respect and support her and do his best to help her do whatever her duty to her pack was. And protect his own.

‘I can feel you thinking.’ Theo said, toying with Liam’s hair. The beta pressed his cheek to Theo’s chest.

‘You can not.’

‘Yeah, right here.’ Theo touched the side of Liam’s head, ‘All the gears are turning. Makes it hard to sleep.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It was a joke.’ Theo said. ‘You okay?’

‘I’m… if you had to make a hard choice, what would you do?’

‘I guess it depends on the choice.’ Theo mused.

‘Like… you choose between something you think might be good, or something that isn’t as good but you know it’s for the best.’

‘You lost me.’ Theo smiled.

‘What if your favourite food is pizza—‘

‘—it is.’

Liam swatted him, then grew somber.

‘What if you could have pizza for the rest of your life, and it made you happy. But it would let everyone else down. Or instead you could have oatmeal. And everyone would be happy and safe. But you’re not happy.’

‘This is the deepest philosophical conversation I’ve ever had about food.’

‘Shut up. What would you do?’ Liam asked.

‘I’m not sure. It’s never as easy as pizza and oatmeal, though. Is it?’

‘No.’ Liam said, ‘It’s not.’

‘Like, does the world explode if I choose the pizza and it’s a super selfish move?’

‘Maybe.’ Liam said.

‘I don’t think I could do it then. Oats for me.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. If people are depending on you to keep the world together, to keep it safe and you just give up one thing like that, it’s a pretty easy choice.’ Theo said, running his hand across Liam’s arm, fingers tracing the veins to his wrist and landing on the delicate bone just beneath the skin.

‘But also I’d like to point out that I’m an incredibly fucked up person and you shouldn’t listen to my advice at all. Seriously.’ Theo kissed the beta’s temple. Liam frowned.

‘You’re not fucked up.’

‘Believe me, I’m fucked up. In ways I don’t even know.’ Theo said, pulling Liam’s hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

‘Grab some sleep.’ Theo said, stroking Liam’s hair. The last thing on the beta’s mind were Theo’s words of the choice being clear and easy.

###

He woke before Theo as the sun was starting to climb the sky. The apartment faced East, bathing the room in the pink-orange of dawn. Liam smoothed Theo’s hair back from his forehead. Theo looked less tired than the previous night. Liam’s heart ached as he studied how peaceful Theo was. Relaxed and dreaming.

Liam moved quietly, getting his things and dressing before heading to the door. He opened it, ready to step out when something halted him. He turned back, looking at the man tangled in sheets, sleeping on a giant mattress on the floor. Pizza boxes and half-eaten crusts everywhere.

Liam clenched his jaw. He turned and closed the door gently, making sure it didn’t click.

###

‘Does this have to happen?’ Liam asked as Kira fussed with his hair. After he got home the entire pack descended on him. Isaac was the first one to notice the other scent and they all fell into faux annoyance at missing Liam’s impromptu bachelor night. Once that was out of the way Scott sat him down to make sure things were okay. Liam reassured him it was—his resolve was deeper thanks to Theo’s advice. After that the rest of the pack swarmed him, grooming his unruly hair and picking an outfit.

‘Yes.’ Allison said, ‘It does.’

‘You’re like, our ambassador.’ Malia said, ‘If you go there all shabby and dirty and she turns you away, we die.’

‘Gee, thanks for the pep talk.’ Liam said.

‘We’re just making you look the best… you possible.’ Kira said.

‘You paused there. Why did you pause?’ Liam asked. He got no answer, just more combs working out the tangles in his longer hair.

‘Ow!’ He yelped, looking at Isaac for help as the tall werewolf prepared Liam’s outfit options with Scott.

‘Oh no. This is all you, man.’ Isaac smiled.

‘Traitor.’ Liam muttered.

Once they were done fussing over him (and making him try on several pairs of Isaacs pants that were never going to fit) Liam was declared “spiffy” and approved for the public eye.

‘I feel like there’s stuff in my hair.’ Liam said.

‘That’s because there is.’ Allison said.

‘It’s called product, Liam.’ Kira rolled her eyes, fed up with his complaining for the past hour.

‘Don’t. Touch it.’ Malia folded her arms. Liam dropped his hands to his side.

‘I use it. It’s nice.’ Scott said, inspecting his beta. He put his hands on Liam’s shoulder.

‘You sure you’re okay?’

‘I’m sure.’

‘If I could take your place—‘

‘Scott. I’m fine.’ Liam forced a smile. Scott nodded, even though he knew Liam was still off kilter. But he was clear about his choice. They were going through with it.

‘Where does this go down?’ Liam asked.

‘Their turf.’ Isaac said, holding out chapstick. Liam held still and let him apply it.

‘We should get going.’ Kira said, taking Malia’s hand.

They walked along the side street leading down the to river before following it upstream to a quieter part of Beacon Hills, ten minutes by foot. The teasing and banter slowly faded as they reached the little courtyard of the brick apartment the Chimera pack owned. 

‘You’re early.’ A boy with blond hair said. Liam guessed him for human. Always good to have a human around.

‘We’re not ready.’ The tall werewolf behind him frowned, putting an arm possessively around the human’s waist. A blond girl swatted him. Liam tilted his head—siblings most likely.

‘Ignore him. I’m Lori. That’s Brett and the one joined to him is his boyfriend Nolan.’ She gestured to the others, ‘That’s Corey, Tracey, and Josh.’

‘Mason?’ Liam spotted his friend.

‘Liam? Why are you here? They didn’t kidnap me, I swear! Corey’s my boyfriend.’ Mason blurted out, trying to prevent a clash between packs.

‘Relax. We’re here on business.’ Isaac said.

Liam frowned. Business. That’s all this was. His mouth was dry. Suddenly his solid, clear resolve was dust. This didn’t feel right.

‘Where’s your alpha?’ Scott asked, red eyes shimmering. Without both alphas’ go ahead they couldn’t make the match.

‘Getting ready.’ Brett said, the only one who dared dart a glance in the direction of Scott and his red eyes. The rest of them looked away.

‘They’re early,’ A short, dark haired woman said, coming down the steps to the grass, ‘You’re early.’

‘This is Tara.’

Liam guessed she was the beta of the pack—his intended mate. He took a moment to study her. She seemed welcoming and kind, which was nice. But something wasn’t right. She was familiar and different at the same time. He struggled to put his finger on it. The way she moved? Her hair? No. None of that. None of it mattered anyway, because there was one simple reason it wasn’t right. Liam felt his last grip on the situation shatter and slip away.

‘I’m sorry.’ Liam whispered. Every werewolf picked up on it immediately.

‘What?’ Brett asked, eyes furious.

‘I’m really sorry.’ Liam looked at Scott. The alpha’s face fell. He sighed. This put them in a worse place than if Liam had just said no to start with.

‘It’s alright.’ Scott said.

‘What’s alright?’ Kira blinked.

‘Liam changed his mind.’ Allison said as she shifted her body weight slightly, preparing for the worst.

‘You can’t just change you mind! Do you know how long we’ve been waiting?’ Brett said. Nolan grabbed his hand to hold him back, carefully avoiding his claws. Scott tensed immediately when he felt the shift in the atmosphere. The Chimera pack rallied, golden eyes watchful for any weakness.

Liam snarled, fangs at the ready—he got them into this situation, and he would get them out of it. The tension in the air increased as his pack followed his example, claws flexing. Sword at the ready.

‘Guys…’ Mason said before Corey moved in front of him to keep him from the harm that was about to come clashing down all around them. When whole packs fought people died. Sometimes entire packs were wiped out in head-to-head confrontations. Chimera was stronger and they were on their home territory with allies nearby. But Liam wouldn’t let anything happen to his pack. He would die first.

‘Not the kind of party I thought we were going to have.’ The voice was familiar. Liam glanced up as the Chimera pack parted to reveal Theo with an amused expression on his face.

‘Theo?’ Liam faltered.

‘You know him?’ Scott asked.

‘I… yeah. Kind of.’ Liam said, turning to the familiar face, ‘Why are you here?’

‘This is my pack.’ Theo said, stopping beside Tara.

Theo raised his chin slightly. The entire Chimera back relaxed instantly and went about life as if they weren’t about to cut their guests down where they stood. Except for Brett who continued to growl.

‘Oh, stop.’ Tara said. The tall werewolf frowned, sulking. Nolan took his hand and calmed him.

Scott looked at Theo—clearly he was the alpha. They were a strong pack, experienced and ready to engage at a moments notice, but seasoned enough to listen to their alpha when he called them off. Except the tall one, but Scott assumed he was being protective of his human partner.

‘We’re here to formally make a match with your beta.’ Scott said, looking at Theo. Malia nudged Liam towards Tara as he sputtered the entire time. Silence stretched out between them all.

‘This is Liam. He’s our beta. He’s quick, and strong. He has a good heart. Sometimes he’s a pain in the ass. Well, he’s always a pain in the ass to be honest. But we love him.’ Scott said.

‘I can’t tell if that was adorable or a sick burn.’ Tracy whispered to Corey.

‘You think… wait. What’s going on?’ Theo narrowed his eyes.

‘I’m also confused.’ Isaac said, ‘is Liam supposed to be Tara’s mate or Lori’s mate or Brett’s mate?’

Liam frowned at the last name. That would be a difficult relationship.

‘None of those.’ Tara said, crossing her arms.

‘You’re rejecting our offer?’ Scott growled.

‘Tara what did you do?’ Theo asked.

‘Theo don’t get mad. We’re all worried about you.’ Lori said. ‘You’re always alone. You’re not happy.’

‘I’m fine.’ Theo said, glancing at Liam. The beta couldn’t decipher the look. Regret? Fear? Hope?

‘It’s you.’ Liam said, ‘You’re my…’

‘Pizza. Hold the explosions.’ Theo said.

Liam tried to say something, but his words escaped him. His mind raced. How was it possible? None of it made sense. None of it lined up.

‘Pardon?’ Isaac raised his eyebrows.

‘This is a joke.’ Liam said, looking around.

‘You know him?’ Brett asked Theo. Theo nodded, looking at Liam.

‘Okay. Pause.’ Malia help up her hands. ‘Who is the alpha?’

‘Her.’ Allison said, looking at Tara. The rest of the pack turned to face her at such a quick response.

‘Did you not all know that?’

‘No!’ Isaac said.

‘Welcome,’ Tara said with an amused smiled.

‘So Theo is…’ Kira narrowed her eyes.

‘My brother, as well as my beta.’ Tara said.

‘Brother!’ Liam said. He knew she seemed familiar—there was a resemblance between them.

‘There seems to be a bit of confusion. Let me clear things up.’ Tara said.

‘Theo is my beta. We had a difficult upbringing and he sometimes can be…’

‘An asshole.’ Josh muttered, earning a glare.

‘…challenging.’ Tara corrected.

‘You know how lone wolves get. They turn in on themselves. Shun the pack. Cause rifts. I put out the request for a match to the local packs, but none of them wanted to deal with my brother, who’s earned himself something of a reputation.’

‘Love you, too.’ Theo smiled at his sister.

‘And you didn’t tell Theo you were looking for a mate for him?’ Scott asked.

‘When it comes to what’s best for Theo, it’s often wise not to tell him everything. Or anything.’ Tara smiled at Liam. The beta felt himself blush.

‘Sorry. Liam changed his mind.’ Scott said, ready to fight again.

‘Thought you liked cold pizza.’ Theo said to Liam.

‘I’m still confused.’ Isaac said, looking around. Allison patted his shoulder.

Liam rested his hand on his alpha’s back.

‘Liam?’

‘Gimme a sec.’

‘Okay. Sure.’ Scott tilted his head in confusion.

Liam walked over to Theo. He stood in front of the werewolf, working up his courage. Liam reached out and took Theo’s hand in his, holding it close. Theo looked confused. Wounded. Then relaxed, leaning into Liam just like he had the night before.

‘Awww.’ Kira said. Tracy made a gagging noise. Corey and Mason nudged her in the ribs and she shot them death glares.

‘Liam, you sure?’ Scott asked.

‘I’m sure. I want him.’

‘Finally!’ Brett growled.

‘Then we welcome you as friends and allies.’ Tara said looking at the rest of the pack. She glanced at Theo—leaning into Liam. They were a good fit.

‘Food’s around back.’ Nolan beckoned, leading all the hungry werewolves to the barbecue. Liam and Theo lingered behind. The others moved around them carefully, as if their footsteps might disturb the new pair.

‘I told you not to take my advice.’ Theo mumbled into Liam’s hair.

‘I didn’t! Well, I did at first. Then I didn’t. In the end. Kind of.’ Liam said.

‘Did you know?’ Liam asked.

‘I had no idea. I know Tara can be sneaky, but this is new even for her.’

‘Are you upset?’

‘Not at all.’

‘Good.’

‘You?’

‘I am most definitely not upset.’ Liam said, taking Theo’s hand in his own.

‘Liam they got ribs!’ Isaac shouted from the back of the building.

‘I’m sorry something just came up I need to tend to.’ Liam said, feigning pulling away. Theo pulled him back at the last second, laughing.

‘You’re gonna be trouble.’ Theo said, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips.

‘Is that bad?’ Liam tried kissed back, getting on his tip toes to land it when the taller man pulled back as a joke.

‘No.’ Theo said, tilting Liam’s chin, ‘I like trouble.’

‘They got hamburgers too!’ Isaac yelled. Liam laughed into the kiss.

‘We better get back there before the food’s gone.’ Theo said.

‘Knowing Isaac, me might be too late.’ Liam smiled. There was still something inside that hurt, but it hurt less now. And the more he looked at Theo, standing close and touching him casually, the more Liam felt like he could move forward. He wasn’t alone. The bonds of his pack and allies surrounded him. More than that, Theo was with him. That alone made Liam feel like he didn’t have to pretend any more.


End file.
